Flu fiasco
by StolenProdigy
Summary: This is based on one of my many nice daydreams I have in school I'm bad at summaries sorry :c


**Hi all thought I'd just put up this as its based on one of my many brain spews in school so I thought i'd share it with you don't be mean reviews and advice welcome enjoy guys :3**

* * *

I woke up very groggy I had been up all night writing a stupid script for class on my own because Beck was having "alone time" with Tori, ever since i dumped him he's been all goo goo eyes with Tori, it makes me physically sick but things hadn't been working out so why be on a relationship that doesn't make you happy?, so for the rest of the night I was stuck on my own writing a 6 page script.

I finished around 4am and I slowly climbed into bed, I didn't bother telling Beck as he wouldn't have heard me anyway so I just shut my laptop down and put it under my black, chipped chest of draws and quickly dozed off to sleep.

i woke up around 6am and decided not to go back to sleep as I would probably miss school...again. I slumped out of bed, I decided to have an extra long shower today, as I got out and dried off it was already 7:15 so I quickly got dressed put on my signature black army boots and a leather jacket and walked out to my truck and put the radio on and started to sing.

We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, "Hello,"

Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.

Oh, oh.

'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

But you were everything to me,

I was begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting for you but you never come.

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you.

Just as the song finished I pulled up into the car park of Hollywood arts, opened my door and stumbled out, I'd gone the long way and my legs were a bit numb, I walked along the familiar corridor still getting a few stares and whispers but I didn't really care anymore I'm happy.

I saw "the gang" walking towards me with the only exception of Cat, this intrigued me as she was always there.

"Vega! Where's Cat!" I shouted making her jump

"Shes ill she's not in today" she stuttered obviously scared

"Oh" I muttered under my breath. Rex noticed this and piped up

"Ooooooh Jade misses her girlfriend she's probably at home glad your not around" the puppet sneered.

quickly after he'd finished his last word I slapped the puppet across the hall with Robbie running soon after shouting thus earning a glare from Beck which in turn resulted in me jabbing him in the stomach and walking to first class.

All the way through Sikiwitzs class I couldn't stop thinking off cat. How ill was she? Why hadn't she called? Why did stupid Vega know before me? Where is she? Is she alone at the moment?. After all these questions running through my head I decided at lunch I had to go and see her.

lunch rolled around pretty quickly and as soon as the bell I practical ran out of the doors, Vega and Robbie were shouting behind me I don't know something about homework I didn't care, I jumped in my truck turned up the radio and sped off to cats house.

i pulled up outside and I nervously got out of the car and slowly walked up the cobbled path, I didn't really like Cats house her family were just like her crazy in a sense that everything in their house was bright Cats room was a little less bright but it was bright pink with lots of stuffed animals. I slowly knocked the door Cats mother answered the door with the same probably plastered on smile as always. Cats mom had been the only one in her family that was supportive of our relationship but I think deep down she thought I was going to hurt her with scissors or something. Her brother hates me even more now because Cat is finally number one with someone and when I'm over the attention is diverted from him to Cat. And I don't even know if her Dad knows because he is never around.

"Oh hi Jade come on in" she squealed

i walked in getting blinded once more

"Thank you" I shuddered

"Cats upstairs in her room go upright up" she fawned

as I walked up the laminate stairs I could feel her eyes boring into the back of my head I walked along the long corridor, walls littered with pictures of Cats brother but I could count on one hand how many pictures there were of Cat, I came up to her bedroom door it was painted bright pink which was a contrast to the other doors that were painted brown. I quietly knocked, not to loud but just loud enough to be heard.

"babe you there?" I said. There was no answer so I slowly opened the door, and there she was fast asleep in her bed wrapped in her pink bed sheets and her beautiful red hair cascading along the top, I didn't want to wake her so for a while I just sat on a chair that was next to her bed and watched her in her deep sleep

i think I was sitting there for about an hour before I realised she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon so I went to her chest of draws and pulled out seem spare pjs that I kept at her house for times like these and I went into her bedroom to change. I came out and she was still asleep so I slowly got into bed beside her and wrapped my arms around her and liced my fingers between hers, She inturn squeezed my hand Even though she was ill she was still beautiful, watching her chest rise and fall was so rhythmic within a few minutes I started to feel tired but I willed myself to stay awake just in case she woke up, but soon after I thought this statement I failed and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to a stir but it was just Cat rolling over, she was now facing me but asleep but slowly she opened her eyes and smiled

"hi babe" she quietly yawned

"hi kitty" I whispered as I kissed her nose

"what are you doing here its school it's Friday" she half yawned and squeeked

"I'm here to see you stupid" I whispered

i could see the hurt in her eyes because I'd just called her stupid and the tears started to well so I quickly hugged her which may I add is very hard when your lying down, and kissed her soft lips for what seemed like an eternity. This is what I wish my days were like, me here with her not a care in the world.

i was shaken by her quickly scooting away from me, I looked at her with a questioning look, she instantly picked up on this and squeaked

"you'll...you'll catch my cold"

"Bubs I don't care as long as I'm here with you I'm happy" I smiled at here, by this remark her face lit up and she shot back over and captured my lips once again, I felt at home, when I am with her like this all my walls come crashing down because I love her. When we finally stopped for air her big brown eyes were looking at me so intently it felt as though she was looking deep into my soul. She smiled and then said the five most beautiful words that have cme from her mouth

"I love you Jade West" she whispered

"I love you too Cat Valentine" I whispered back

I wrapped my arms around her one more and she snuggled into the crook of my neck and we fell asleep once more. Moments like this I never want to end.


End file.
